Kyra Glen
Kyra Glen is the protagonist of The Bureau of Magical Things. She is portrayed by Kimie Tsukakoshi. Summary In River City, Kyra lives alone with her stepfather, since her mom died three years ago. The star member of the Dragonflies basketball team (at her high school) is a competitive player who never gives up. She often hangs out with her two best friends, Peter and Mathilda. Her life is changed after an encounter with a magic book, and as a result, transforms her into a Tri-ling (part-human, part-fairy, and part-elf). While wary of her new circumstances, she is learning to accept her newfound reality, and more mysterious powers develop as time goes on. Biography A Magical Mishap Kyra is in a basketball tournament. The score was 33-34; her team losing by one point. She talks to her friends Peter and Mathilda about it. While they get juice, Peter offers constructive criticism. Kyra and Mathilda make fun of him, saying that he's the guy who believes in far-fetched things as well as saying that he isn't a basketball player. She has a brief encounter with Darra, when he says he's going to leave the table the three were going to sit at. Around 7-8 hours later, Kyra is singing in her room and playing her guitar. She looks at pictures with her friends, as well as her family. The smoke detector then goes off and Kyra rushes to the kitchen. She talks to her dad and then says she's going for a run. She puts ear buds on before she goes for her night jog. As she jogs, she sees a floating book and is confused. She walks closer to it and reaches her hand out. As soon as she touches it with her fingers, she gets zapped and whooshes backward, and as a result, passes out. She wakes up in her bedroom and sees Lily. She doesn't know why Lily is in her room nor does she know who Lily is. Kyra then threatens her before Lily turns small, and as Lily flies out the window, Kyra looks up at her flying in the sky. Kyra falls back asleep. Her dad wakes up at one point in the morning to remind her about dog walking. As she is doing so, she and Darra look at each other, confused. Most likely, Darra was invisible to humans, and Darra didn't know how Kyra could see him. Kyra visits the area where the book incident happened and sees a burnt spot on the ground. At that moment, she heard one of the dogs, Doris, talking. Peter sees her. Kyra tries to tell him about the talking dog, but Peter doesn't hear Doris and thinks Kyra is making fun of him. After dog walking, Kyra enters her room and sees Mathilda video-chatting her. Mathilda asks for a blue dress since it's her dad's birthday. Mathilda briefly makes fun of Kyra for her messy room. As she is looking around, Kyra's fingers glow and is accidentally using her telekinesis to make a floral dress float. Lily and Imogen jump to Kyra's bedroom. They introduce themselves and Kyra stares at Imogen. They tell her about how magic is real and how the book Kyra touched may have affected her. When Lily tries to wipe Kyra's memory with fairy dust from her wand, it doesn't work. Kyra gets the glowing fingers again and accidentally jumped to a cold place where it is snowing. Personality She is a smart and overconfident teenager. Losing her mother Michiko has made Kyra independent, self-reliant, opinionated and stubborn. She is very much her own woman - no one tells her what to do! Relationships Friends Peter (Best friend) Peter is one of Kyra's best friends, and is the friend she's had the longest. They were classmates since primary school. The two are very different from each other. Before Kyra's accident in "A Magical Mishap", Kyra always teased Peter, especially when it came to Peter believing in things like magic, UFOs, aliens, etc. Overall, they're really good friends and loyal to one another. Mathilda (Best friend) Calling her "Mattie", the two seem to be highly fond and caring of one another. They're both on the girls' basketball team at River City High. Lily (Friend) Imogen (Friend) They had a rocky start, but eventually Imogen warmed up to her. Ruksy (Friend) Darra (Friend/Possible crush) Professor Maxwell (Friend) Powers and Abilities *'Animal Communication': As a half-fairy, Kyra has the ability to communicate with any animal via telepathy. She first used this ability accidentally when she was walking a dog, Doris she had heard the dog’s thoughts. *'Invisibility': As both fairy & elf, Kyra has the ability to control the way humans see, she can turn invisible so that all fairies and elves can see, but not humans. *'Superhuman Speed': As half-Elf, Kyra has the power to move and run in supernatural speeds, as shown in "All the World's a Stage" she discovered this ability accidentally when she was running on the basketball court, when Lily told her it was an elf power. *'Telekinesis': As part-elf Kyra discovered she has the ability to move objects with her mind, as transmit the power through her pointer & middle finger through a blue light in her fingers. *'Teletransportation': She first used this ability in "A Magical Mishap" accidentally when her fingers glowed she had teleported to Antarctica, but Imogen had come and teleported her back. *'Remote Magic': Thanks to the "Orb of Lemuria" Kyra has the ability to do remote magic from any location, like in "End of the Road: Part 2", she had used her teletransportation to transport to safety away from Orla when she got her Tri-ling abilities back, she teletransported the Eye of Horus, back into the slot. **'Remote Viewing': As powered by the Orb of Lemuria Kyra can view when she uses her remote magic and see who or what she is using it on. **'Remote Motion Control': Kyra can control the motion of the Library of Magic so that she can manipulate the books and make them fall off the shelves. **'Remote Telekinesis': As seen in "End of the Road: Part 2", Kyra could see inside the Library of Magic, and had been able to known knock books off the shelves. *'Transformation' **'Animal Transformation': As shown in "Aisle 13", Kyra was able to transform Professor Maxwell, into a guinea pig, by she pushing her hands out, by being supercharged by Orb of Lemuria in the elementary text. Trivia *Her stepdad is a police officer. *She plays guitar and can sing too. *It is unknown what happened to her biological father. Gallery Appearances *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' **Season 1 ***A Magical Mishap ***Magic in the Air ***All the World's a Stage ***Gone to the Dogs ***A Knight to Remember ***The Test ***Fairy for a Day ***Shortcut ***On the Beach ***Uncharted Waters ***A Fairy Tale ***Aisle 13 ***Forces of Attraction ***The Eye of Horus ***Judgment Day ***Prize Day ***Accused ***On the Case ***End of the Road: Part 1 ***End of the Road: Part 2 **Season 2 Appearances: 20/20 References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Magical beings